


Birthday Boy

by ireallyneedthosestamps



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pretend it's around patricks birthday like when I started writing this lmao, Work In Progress, i just felt like writing cute andtrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyneedthosestamps/pseuds/ireallyneedthosestamps
Summary: It's the middle of tour, and the last thing on Patrick's mind is his birthday. Andy, though, prepared a little surprise for his boyfriend





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in early May and kinda forgot about it/ got writers block... so I though I'd post what I have so far and maybe it'll inspire me to finish it :)

His eyes were like glowing portals into a forest, deep and glowing with life. And strangely musty. They also happened to be staring right into his own as Patrick woke up from his aching, well needed slumber.

“Ugh dude, what the fuck,” Patrick spat into Pete’s direction as he turned over in his bunk. “I told you, you've gotta start paying me if you wanna watch me sleep.”

Pete grinned and pointed at the dollar lying entangled in Patrick's sheets. “Andy’s out in front of the bus whenever you're ready,” he said simply. Patrick immediately began to rummage around for his glasses, and by the time he looked back to question further, Pete was already closing the bus exit.

Why would Andy be waiting outside, Patrick thought to himself as he picked his cleanest clothes out and headed to the bathroom. It's not a special day, is it? And then he saw the schedule pinned on the wall, with today's date marked “DAY OFF”. It was the first day without anything going on since his birthday. 

With that knowledge and the excitement of a possible birthday surprise from Andy dawning on him, Patrick rushed to get himself ready.

\--

Patrick almost gasped when he saw the three-legged stuffed Pomeranian in Andy's hands. "Babe, how did you get a stuffed animal of Penny?"

Andy grinned softly, eyes crinkling as gave the toy dog to Patrick to cradle. "Found a Build-A-Bear in a mall and convinced the worker to snip one of the legs off." Patrick was already content with his gift, just happy to have a little Penny or the road and his amazing thoughtful boyfriend. So he was surprised when Andy took his hand and dragged him further into the parking lot, where an uber driver was waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked, slipping his seatbelt on and trying to hold Penny in the most manly way possible.

"Just downtown. We're in Cincinnati right now, so we can do whatever you want." They locked hands, and the driver began to pull away.


End file.
